Harry Potter Periodic Table of Elements
by AmyCoolz
Summary: A list of elements on the periodic table. That is, the Harry Potter version. lol


Harry Potter Periodic Table of Elements

**H** – Harrium (Harry James Potter)

**He** – Hermionium (Hermione Jean Granger)

**Li** – Lilium (Lily Potter; either Harry's mother or daughter)

**Be** – Bellatrixium (Bellatrix Lestrange)

**B** – Burbagium (Charity Burbage's last name; Deathly Hallows character; Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts)

**C** – Changium (Cho Chang's)

**N** – Nottium (The Death Eater or his son, Theodore Nott, who's in Slytherin)

**O** – Ollivandium (The wand-maker, Ollivander)

**F** – Fredium (Fred Weasley)

**Ne** – Nevillium (Neville Longbottom)

**Na** – Narcissium (Narcissa Malfoy; Draco's mother)

**Mg** – McGonagallium (Minerva McGonagall)

**Al** – Albusium (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… I think I got that right; I'm going from memory)

**Si** – Sinistrium (Aurora Sinistra; Astronomy professor at Hogwarts)

**P** – Peevesium (Peeves the Poltergeist)

**S** – Seamusium (Seamus Finnegan)

**Cl** – Claggium (Elfrida Clagg; Chieftainess of Warlock's Council; also on a "Famous Witches and Wizards Card")

**Ar** – Arabellium (Arabella Figg; Squib who lives near the Dursleys)

**K** – Karkaroffium (Igor Karkaroff; Headmaster of Durmstrang)

**Ca** – Crabbium (Vincent Crabbe)

**Sc** – Scorpiusium (Scorpius Malfoy; Draco's son)

**Ti** – Pettigrewium (Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew)

**V** – Voldemortium (Lord Voldemort; this one was a no-brainer)

**Cr** – Carrowium (Amycuz and Alecto Carrow; brother and sister; Death Eaters)

**Mn** – Minervium (Minerva McGonagall)

**Fe** – Fleurium (Fleur Delacour)

**Co** – Colinium (Colin Creevey)

**Ni** – Nickium (Nearly Headless Nick or Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington; House Ghost for Gryffindor)

**Cu** – Crouchium (Barty Crouch Sr./Jr.)

**Zn** – Zabinium (Blaise Zabini; Slytherin)

**Ga** – Grawpium (Grawp; Hagrid's half-brother)

**Ge** – Georgium (George Weasley)

**As** – Alastorium (Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody)

**Se** – Severusium (Severus Snape)

**Br** – Broomstickium (Filler for lack of a name… lol Broomstick)

**Kr** – Krumium (Viktor Krum)

**Rb** – Rabastanium (Rabastan Lestrange; Bellatrix's brother-in-law)

**Sr** – Siriusium (Sirius "Padfoot" Black; Harry's godfather, duh!)

**Y** – Yaxlium (Yaxley – what's his first name? – Death Eater)

**Zr** – Zacharium (Zacharias Smith)

**Nb** – Dunbarium (Dunbar Oglethorpe; Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. Chief)

**Mo** – Mollium (Molly Weasley)

**Tc** – Twycrossium (Wilkie Twycross; Ordinary Wizarding Level examiner)

**Ru** – Rubeusium (Rubeus Hagrid)

**Rh** – Randolphium (Randolph Keitch; Pro Quidditch player for the Falmouth Falcons)

**Pd** – Padmium (Padma Patil)

**Ag** – Agrippium (Cornelius Agrippa; Author who was imprisoned by Muggles)

**Cd** – Cedricium (Cedric Diggory)

**In** – Ignotusium (Ignotus Peverell; Deathly Hallows character)

**Sn** – Snapeium (Severus Snape)

**Sb** – Blaisium (Blaise Zabini; Slytherin)

**Te** – Teddium (Teddy Lupin; Remus Lupin's son, Harry's godson; Deathly Hallows character)

**I** – Igorium (Igor Karkaroff; Headmaster of Durmstrang)

**Xe** – Xenophilium (Xenophilius Lovegood; Luna's father)

**Cs** – Amycusium (Amycus Carrow; Death Eater)

**Ba** – Bagshotium (Bathilda Bagshot; Author of _A History of Magic_)

**Lu** – Luciusium (Lucius Malfoy; Draco's father)

**Hf** – Hufflepuffium (Hogwarts co-founder, Helga Hufflepuff)

**Ta** – Tobiasium (Tobias Snape; Severus's father)

**W** – Weaslium (Weasley)

**Re** – Remusium (Remus Lupin)

**Os** – Olympium (Olympe Maxime; Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy)

**Ir** – Irmium (Irma Pince; Hogwarts librarian)

**Pt** – Phoenixium (For lack of a name; the magical creature, Phoenix)

**Au** – Argusium (Argus Filch)

**Hg** – Hugoium (Hugo Weasley; Ron's son)

**Tl** – Trelawnium (Sibyll Trelawney; Divination professor at Hogwarts)

**Pb** – Pure-bloodium (For lack of a name; pure-blood)

**Bi** – Biliusium (Bilius Weasley; I think he was Ron's uncle or something; if not, Ron's middle name)

**Po** – Potterium (Potter)

**At** – Aberforthium (Aberforth Dumbledore; Albus's brother)

**Rn** – Ronaldium (Ronald Bilius Weasley)

**Fr** – Frankium (Frank Longbottom; Neville's father)

**Ra** – Draconium (Draco Malfoy; I think his longer Latin name is Draconis… Oh, well… lol)

**Lr** – Lockhartium (Gilderoy Lockhart; dumbass DADA professor in Harry's second year)

**Rf** – Rufusium (Rufus Scrimgeour; Minister of Magic after Fudge and before Thicknesse)

**Db** – Baddockium (Malcolm Baddock; Slytherin)

**Sg** – Greengrassium (Daphne Greengrass; Slytherin)

**Bh** – Bulstrodium (Millicent Bulstrode; Slytherin)

**Hs** – Higgsium (Terrence Higgs; Slytherin; was seeker on the Quidditch team in Harry's first year)

**Mt** – Mariettium (Marietta Edgecombe; Ravenclaw; Cho Chang's friend)

Well, there you have it! Mind you, this isn't the whole periodic table, just most of it! lol I couldn't be bothered to do the whole thing… But what I've got is pretty impressive, you have to admit…

And if you want to see the picture I made of it, here's the link: (just get rid of the spaces)

http :// luvshadow14 . deviantart . com / art / HP-Periodic-Table-62574777 


End file.
